


Pinning After The Same Girl (Together)

by unreachablevoice



Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, DamiMariJon - Relationship - Freeform, Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, Marijon - Relationship - Freeform, Multi, no Adrien salt yes, no Alix salt, no Max salt, no kim salt, prompt request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreachablevoice/pseuds/unreachablevoice
Summary: A prompt request from @mialuvscats on Tumblr where the pairing is DamiMariJon.Enjoy~!
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: 1+1=2, but I'd rather stick to 1 because these are just 1shots and I want you to feel lacking and suffer too :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028631
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	Pinning After The Same Girl (Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This is honestly the first time I’ve written this pairing--not that I don’t like it, I actually think it’s pretty cute. Anyways, I hope I did your prompt request justice!
> 
> Enjoy~!

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t tired. Well, who wouldn’t be when they just spent their whole afternoon running around town looking for this specific color of fabric with this specific texture?

She had just moved to Gotham City with her parents (weird that they decided to move to the most crime-filled city in America, I know) because they claimed that their Bakery would do good for international publicity. Especially since Hawkmoth and Mayura have finally been defeated and they weren’t trapped in a toxic environment anymore. So, what better way to celebrate their moving than to make clothes inspired by the beloved heroes of Gotham City?

At first, Marinette wasn’t sure what to think of it. How would her friends react? Would they be mad at her for suddenly springing in on them that she’s moving? Would they beg her not to? Or better yet, would they even miss her if she were to go?

In the end, Marinette had gone to Gotham with her parents. Opting to just finish her last two years of lycée there and maybe get a change of scenery (Gotham is kind of pretty, if she’s being honest). Plus, it was a good chance to be away from toxic people, especially Lila.

So now, here she is, walking down the streets of Gotham while she juggles six fabric rolls in her arms that are twice her size and a couple of paper bags on the other. 

Not really paying attention to where she’s going, the ravenette collides with a big wall. A big lumpy, fleshy wall. 

“Oof!” she falls down to the pavement and promptly loses hold of all of the things on her arms, the fabric rolls and the paper bags flies through the air and quickly lands and gets strewn across the street. How were the paper bags even able to get out of her hold? They were looped on her arm for crying out loud!

She quickly gathers all her belongings as her face goes red with embarrassment. “Je suis—err, I-I am very sorry!” Marinette grimaces at her way of wording. She’s already perfected her English but there are times where she forgets that she’s not in France anymore, so she tends to switch between French and English from time to time. It doesn’t help that she and her parents still speak French when they’re at home. 

“It’s okay, are you alright?” the person she bumped into—well, persons, since apparently, she collided with two people—asks as they offer a hand to help her up. 

She gladly takes the hand and says her thanks, “Y-Yes, but still, I am very sorry. I wasn’t looking at where I was going and—and I didn’t mean to bump into you!” she bows her head in shame as strings of apologies fall from her mouth. 

“It is not your fault. You were handicapped because of these things blocking your vision,” another voice—the other person maybe? —assures her. 

Finally willing herself to look up, Marinette comes face to face with two males. The one on her right, who was still holding her hand, has a curly black hair that looks just as soft as it must be to touch. His big blue eyes, that are framed by glasses (which, she might add, looks so adorable in him that she wonders if he’d look twice as good without them), peer at her as a soft smile graces his face. Marinette was not ashamed to say that his boyish grin made her insides feel like jellies. 

Chancing a glance to the left, the other boy’s features screamed to be the opposite. His face grim and emotionless as their eyes meet, that she feels an uncanny feeling of yearning in her chest. His gelled up ebony black hair looks so prim and proper that Marinette briefly wonders what it’d look like if she were to rake her fingers through it and mess it up. His olive skin a great contrast to his bright yet fierce jade eyes that for a second there, she felt like there was a pull between them; daring her to look the other way but she can’t seem to do so. 

Trust her luck to bump into handsome strangers while out shopping for fabrics and embarrassing herself. Were Gothamians? Gothamites? All this good looking?

“S-Sorry.” she bows her head in shame and to hide her flushed face. Bad idea. Staring right into strangers’ dreamy eyes and gawking at said strangers, no matter how handsome they are, is a _bad idea_.

“Hey, it’s no biggie! It was just an accident!” the cute boy with glasses smiles at her and pats her head. That's it, she's dead. Marinette is officially dead. That's what they’ll put on her tombstone: _‘Death by a cute boy in Gotham patting her head’_. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh. Why must cute boys always be around her? Cute boys are her _weakness_.

Marinette hugs the few fabric rolls and paper bags to her chest, “Still, I’m really sorry.” her face must be so red right now, they’ll have to replace the current one and replace it with her face.

Wait... _few_ fabric rolls? Where are the other ones?

The ravenette looks at the ground and sees nothing. 

Didn’t she drop them? Where...?

Her eyes keep searching until finally, they land on the two boys’ arms. That are holding fabric rolls and paper bags. The very same fabric rolls and paper bags she used to carry just a minute ago... oh Kwami, what are they doing in their hands??!!!???!!? 

“Oh, my gosh, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have made you hold that for me!” she panics as she tries to take the bolts of fabric and paper bags from their hands, but to no avail. Before she even had the chance to touch them, both boys had raised their arms up to keep her from reaching over to them. Curse cute boys and their tallness!

“It’s alright, we’ll hold onto them for you. Where are you heading?” the cute glasses boy smiles at her.

“N-No, really, I’m fine.” she didn’t want to be a bother to them! What if they had something to do today? Then, she’d just be an inconvenience!

“Nah, we insist.” the glasses boy waves his hand and guides her forward. “So, where to?”

“J-Just the newly opened Bakery down the block,” she stutters as her face turn impossible warm as each second passes.

“No way, you mean the newly opened ‘Doux Miracles’?” the cute glasses boy looks at her with… was that glee? Awe? In his eyes?

“Y-Yes?” she stutters as both of the cute boys peer at her with interest and wonder. 

“That’s awesome! Your pastries are really good!” the blue-eyed boy praises her as his eyes sparkle with immense delight. 

“T-Thank you,” she meekly replies. Why must boys always do this? Are they really trying to kill her with their cuteness???!!

“By the way, I’m Jon!” the glasses boy introduces himself and points at the other boy next to him. “And this is Damian! Sorry, he’s not really that sociable.” he scratches the back of his neck and smiles at her. 

“Nice to team—feet—uh, meet you! I-I’m Marinette.” she awkwardly laughs and grimaces at her mistakes. Why is she stammering??!!

As the two boys—Damian and Jon, she reminds herself—accompany her to her house with idle talk, Marinette almost wishes that their little journey would never end. 

“Well, here we are!” Jon smiles brightly at her that the ravenette was sure he was trying to blind her on purpose. “Home sweet home.” he hands her over the fabric rolls and paper bags just as Damian does so too. 

“I suggest you be careful next time; otherwise, you might bump into unwanted trouble,” Damian says as he turns away with Jon, but not before glancing back at her one more time. “And it was nice meeting you,” he hesitantly says and quickly looks away. And if she didn’t know better, she’d say that his ears were a bit red.

“You too!” Marinette preens, feeling somewhat accomplished that she somehow made the closed-off boy say such a phrase. 

“See you around, Marinette!” the brunet waves at her as they both turn down the street, leaving her to wave back goodbye while hoping that maybe they’d get a chance to see each other more often. 

* * *

It was another ordinary night (if you call a landslide of robberies and mugging in the slums of Gotham ordinary) and Damian was out and about in the sky, jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he patrols the streets of Gotham with his lover, who came all the way from Metropolis just to spend time with him. 

He and Jon had been dating for about three months now and, although their relationship has been very delightful and more than adequate, they both had a thought of wanting another party to join in on their relationship. 

With that thought, an image of the girl that they met a while ago—Marinette, if he was correct—flashed into his mind. 

“What’re you thinking about, Dames?” Superboy asks as he nonchalantly crouch down beside him and peers at the street below them. 

Robin slightly frowns at the nickname, “No one,” he says and continues to watch for any disturbances at the alley below. 

“Ah,” the Kryptonian hums. “But I never implied a person, did I?” the impish grin that split the boy’s face made Robin regret all of his life choices. 

“So, who’s she?” Superboy rests his head on the palms of his hands and looks at him expectantly. “Who’s the girl?”

The corners of the ravenet's mouths twitches into a frown as he glares at the boy beside him. “Ah,” he mimics the same tone his lover used. “But I never implied a girl, did I?” he barks back the same phrase Superboy had used on him. 

“Pfft—shut up, Damian—”

“No names on the field, _Superboy_.”

“—I know that look,” he continues as though Robin hadn’t just interrupted him a second ago. “Plus, I might just be thinking about her too,” he drones out and shrugs his shoulders. 

At that confession, Robin looks at the brunet and raises an eyebrow. “What—”

A clattering of metal cuts off anything he was about to say and catches both of their attention.

Looking around, he notices a person scaling the side of a building using an emergency ladder. And they are doing so in an alarmingly fast rate, if he may add. 

Hesitating to confront them face to face because they definitely look suspicious, Robin and Superboy hides over behind a taller building and peers at the person—girl! It was actually a girl! A very attractive girl with beautiful black hair that shined even through the darkness of the night and, with the correct lighting, made her look like she has a halo.

“That’s Marinette!” Superboy whispers and points at the living angel sitting at the edge of the building. “You know, the one we just met this—”

“I know who she is, Superboy, we were just talking about her,” he cuts him off and rolls his eyes, in which the brunet pouts at.

“Whatever,” he harrumphs and looks back at the ravenette. “Listen, it sounds like she’s singing!”

True to his word, Robin hears a soft voice akin to tinkling bells; the melody sounding unfamiliar yet somewhat still refined. Taking his breath away as he continues to listen to her sing, her voice resounds through the cold Gotham air that it makes him feel warm. Robin was sure that if the whole city is listening right now, they’d also be mesmerized by her voice.

“It’s so beautiful,” the brunet beside him whispers breathlessly as they both stare at the singing angel.

“Yeah,” he agrees and sighs longingly at the girl. “It is.”

Just as quickly as they heard her voice, her singing reached the end. Damian was honestly tempted to clap his hands and cheer. Good thing he stopped himself, remembering that they were only spying on the girl and she doesn’t actually know that they’re there.

He sees Marinette let out a sigh and stands up, brushing her clothes as she does so, and quickly climbs back down the building.

“Well, that’s weird. Come on, let’s follow her,” Superboy suggests and flies over to another building with Robin in tow.

Tailing the ravenette (because she kind of seems suspicious not because they’re worried that she might run into trouble), they watch as she walks down the street with confidence yet wariness of her surroundings at the same time and pulls out a... what that her phone? from her purse. Was she even actually wearing a purse before? How come he didn’t see it the first time?

"Salut, les gars!” she says to her phone. French? She speaks French? Well, she did stutter the first time they met. Good thing he’s fluent in the language, though; otherwise, she might be planning a mass murder and they won't know. All because they don’t understand French.

“Hey, Bug! How's Gotham so far? We really miss you!” the other person—or was it persons? The voice that responded sounded way too many to belong to one person only—on the other line responds in the same language.

“It’s all good! Although, I might have made a mistake.” Marinette’s voice sounded tiny that if Robin didn’t find her suspicious, he might’ve thought it was cute. ~~It honestly was~~.

“Damn right, coming to Gotham was a mistake!” a loud voice—that sounded suspiciously like a man’s—says. “Come back to Paris, Nette! Don’t leave us with these idiots!”

“Shut up, Meathead! Let her finish!” another voice—this time, a girl’s—cuts the other off.

“I think I’m being followed,” Marinette whispers to her phone, making both the vigilantes flinch. 

“Oh my god, she knows! She knows we’re following her! How did she even know?!” Superboy panics beside him.

“I don’t know! I thought for sure we were hidden from her sight!” he hisses to the Kryptonian as he also feels himself panic. Jon is really contagious!

“Bug, all you have to do is run. Run like you’re in a freaking marathon!” he hears a shrilly voice order Marinette from the phone like her life is on the line. And if would have been if it were some other suspicious person tailing her, not them.

“But what if they follow me to the house?” Marinette whispers with worry.

“Negative,” another guy’s voice cuts her off. “There is a seventy-eight percent chance that Marinette can outrun whoever that guy is.”

“But there’s still a twenty-two percent that I won’t be able to!” the ravenette counters.

“Guys, calm down,” a sunshiny voice of... a guy maybe? cuts their panicking off. “We all know that Marinette can take down a guy six times her size, she can perfectly handle herself. Just make sure to be careful, okay, LB?” the guy’s voice also sounded a bit worried. Why do they even keep calling her “bug”? And what’s “LB”?

Just as both Robin and Superboy were about to jump down and reassure her that they’re not shady people, a guy that smelled like rotten eggs and liquor stumbles over to the girl and grabs her arm. Spewing out slurs and inaudible words as he stumbles around Marinette.

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Let’s call the police! Where are the police? Why are there no police when you need one?!” Superboy flies around in alarm and worry.

Rolling his eyes, Robin smacks him upside the head, “And that’s why we’re here! This is our job! Now, come on!” he jumps over and swings down the building. Landing on the ground with a soft thud and abit far away from the scene so as to not alert them and give the mugger an element of surprise.

Before they even had a chance to say or do anything, a loud thud and grunt could be heard and the guy who was trying to mug Marinette had fallen to the ground. His face unconscious but with visible sign of pain while the ravenette grabs a neon pink zip tie out of thin air and incapacitates him.

“So, you agree that we’ll do everything in our power to add her in on our relationship, right?” Superboy asks beside him as they both openly stare at the scene in front of them.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

**BONUS:**

**CHAT NAME:** We’re In Charge (Of Tiny Gods)

 **BunnyBunnyHopHopGetHimOnTheClock:** Nette? You alright?

 **IAmTheBrawnsAndTheBrawns:** DC what happened?

 **PrettyIsMyGodGivenName:** Bug??? Holy Kwamis you better not die on me!

 **TheGodOfDestructionLivesOnMyPocket:** Buginette! Don’t dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Lol I’m fine

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Just finished subduing the guy

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Oh gosh he stinks

 **BunnyBunnyHopHopGetHimOnTheClock:** Didya beat his ass?

 **IAmTheWizardOfComps:** I am 100% sure she did

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Hell ya I did

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** The heroes who were spying on me didn’t even have to save me

 **TheGodOfDestructionLivesOnMyPocket:** Excuse me

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Thou shall not pass

 **TheGodOfDestructionLivesOnMyPocket:** EXCUSE ME

 **TheGodOfDestructionLivesOnMyPocket:** They were WHAT?!

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** They were cute so...

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** _[shrugging emoji]_

 **PrettyIsMyGodGivenName:** MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG

 **PrettyIsMyGodGivenName:** You better invite me to the wedding or so help me

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** Don’t worry I will

 **TheGodOfDestructionLivesOnMyPocket:** I call dibs on the Maid Of Honor!

 **PrettyIsMyGodGivenName:** Bitch

 **HoneyIAmTheBOSS:** _[eyeroll emoji]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I couldn’t decide whether to have Marinette’s or Damian’s POV so I thought, why not both? So here we are!
> 
> P.S. Do y’all even know who’s who in the Group Chat? Or should I put a legend here?
> 
> By the way (this is out of topic but), I legit thought my mom was just asking me if I wanted a BAT mat and I thought, so you’re Batman now? Only to find that she meant BATH mat smh what is wrong with me?

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted on my Tumblr: @ab-unreachablevoice, let's talk there! And my ask and submission box are always open so go crazy ma dudes!]


End file.
